


Hai visto passare Draco Malfoy?

by trinipedia



Series: Traduzione che passione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Crack, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, M/M, Slash, demenziale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Se avete letto "Fertilius" saprete già cosa aspettarvi da MoOnY...è un genio della comicità, e questa fic è quella che mi ha ispirata a iniziare a tradurne, visto che mi ero divertita come una pazza!Io e MoOnY siamo amiche, perciò qualsiasi commento le verrà riportato! Fatemi sapere!Quando si ha bisogno di rivelare i propri sentimenti, un po' d'aiuto fa sempre comodo...





	1. Se lo vedi, digli che lo amo, per favore ^^

**Author's Note:**

> **Autrice:**[MoOny GiRl2](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/285177/Ugly-Kitty)  
>   
>  **Dediche e ringraziamenti:** a Moony per questa ficci troppo divertente, a [Nuel](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=19) per i suoi lavori e a[Najka](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=59) per tutti i commenti, le mails e il sostegno, sperando che la sua ispirazione torni!
> 
>  **Introduzione di Cassandra:**  BUON COMPLEANNO KARI!!!!!! DOPO MESI E MESI DI ATTESA, ECCO IL PRIMO CAPITOLO DEL TUO REGALO!  
> Tenete presente per favore che questa fic è stata scritta alle sei e mezza del mattino, ascoltando rage beat durante un pigiama party di venti persone…
> 
>  **Disclaimers:**  i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, la storia (come già detto) è di [MoOny GiRl2](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/285177/Ugly-Kitty).
> 
>  **Note 01:** tra gli asterischi i flash back, in corsivo il testo delle canzoni/poesie, i cambi di POV sono segnalati...tutto come sempre insomma!
> 
>  **Note 02:**  come sempre è tutto buttato a caso, non cercate riferimenti né temporali né di luogo né di nessun altro tipo!!!
> 
>  **Note 03:**  visto che oggi mi sento buona...lieto fine per tutti!!!! FORSE…

Harry correva per i corridoi di Hogwarts, con le guance imporporate dalla corsa ed il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.   
La gente si voltava quando se lo vedeva passare accanto ma, essendo tutti abituati al fatto che Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto si comportasse in modo strano, lo ignoravano immediatamente, senza che a lui interessasse il loro atteggiamento.  
Sentiva una forte determinazione scorrergli nelle vene, inondare il suo corpo, spingerlo dove il suo cuore voleva portarlo, verso la persona che amava, deciso, finalmente, a dirgli quello che provava per lui da tanto, troppo tempo.

«Harry»

«Ron! Hai visto Malfoy?»  
   
«O_o…no… ma perché cerchi quell’imbec…»  
   
Il rosso si guardò intorno, scoprendo che il suo amico se n’era già andato, senza neppure aspettare che finisse la frase, e che i quadri lo guardavano come se fosse un idiota (NdA: lo sei ¬¬)  
   
Ron sorrise loro stupidamente quando l’unico erede dei Potter apparve di nuovo, dal nulla, e lo afferrò per un braccio usando molta più forza del necessario.

«Mi fai male! T_T»  
   
«senti...»- disse il moro, ignorando le sue proteste – «se lo vedi, digli che lo amo ^^»  
   
E poi, misteriosamente e rapidamente com’era apparso, scomparve dietro l’angolo del corridoio, lasciando Ron con la bocca aperta che toccava quasi letteralmente il suolo.  
   
«...come?»  
   
Pochi minuti dopo, mentre Harry Potter continuava a correre per il castello, il suo migliore amico correva verso la Sala Comune Gryffindor in cerca di una spiegazione che credeva avrebbe potuto ricevere solo dalla strega più intelligente di Hogwarts, Hermione Granger.  
   
Strillò frettolosamente la parola d’ordine alla signora grassa, che sbraitò per le ore seguenti contro rossini maleducati ed aggressivi, e proprio mentre entrava si scontrò con un’adolescente bella ed isterica.

«RON, hai visto Malfoy!!???»  
   
«Ma perché diavolo cercate tutti questo imbecille, oggi?!» – esclamò il ragazzo, furioso – «e soprattutto CHE DIAVOLO SIGNIFICA CHE IL *NOSTRO* (notare, prego…) HARRY E’ INNAMORATO DI LUI?!»  
   
Hermione arrossì, e gli sorrise innocentemente.  
   
«Beh…»- la ragazza vacillò per un istante – «è una cosa che avevo notato da un po’, e ne ho parlato con Harry poco fa, quindi…ecco!»

«Ecco cosa? ¬¬»  
   
«Ecco come ha capito di amare Draco Malfoy e ha deciso di dirglielo ^.^»  
   
«…»  
   
«Ron?»  
   
«…»  
   
«Ron?»  
   
«…»  
   
«Coraggio, amico, riprenditi!»  
   
Il ragazzo all’improvviso la afferrò per le spalle e cominciò a scuoterla.  
   
«E TU come hai potuto?»

«Mi fai male! »

«Te lo meriti ¬¬» - borbottò, lasciandola andare, mentre la ragazza si strofinava le braccia con aria offesa – e ora rispondimi.  
   
Hermione lo guardò stranita.  
   
«Credo che sia abbastanza ovvio, no? Voglio vederlo felice…anche se accanto ad un essere tanto insopportabile che disprezzo» (NdA: Disgraziata…¬¬)  
   
Ron si diede un cazzotto mentale per averle dato l’opportunità di tirare fuori una motivazione tanto buona.  
   
«E se per caso lui lo rifiutasse? Che succederà? Non credo che in quel caso sarebbe molto felice…»- Sì! Questo era senz’altro un punto a suo favore.  
   
«Non lo farà ^^»  
   
«E si può sapere come fai ad esserne così sicura?»  
   
«Intuito femminile» - gli sussurrò facendogli l’occhiolino.  
   
Ron avrebbe potuto ucciderla sul posto però, nonostante gli costasse molto ammetterlo, aveva ragione: se il suo amico era felice con *quello* avrebbe dovuto accettarlo.  
   
«In questo caso, mia cara 'Mione… che stiamo facendo qui?! Andiamo a cercare quel deficiente e diciamogli che piace ad Harry!!!»  
   
La ragazza gli sorrise e, mano nella mano, andarono in cerca del bel biondo Slytherin.  
   
 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

   
Harry scese le scale che portavano nei sotterranei, a due a due, e aveva la sensazione che il suo povero cuore da un momento all’altro gli sarebbe salito in gola.  
   
All’improvviso una testa mora e boccoluta accanto ad una bionda con i capelli lunghi e lisci lo fecero fermare di botto.   
«BLAISE! PANSY!»  
   
I due ragazzi si voltarono, con l’espressione fredda e carica di disprezzo peggiore che Harry avesse mai visto, ma prima che potessero attaccarlo il ragazzo parlò.  
  
«MmM… avete visto Malfoy!?»  
   
Pansy quasi cadde al sentire una simile domanda dalla bocca del Gryffindor, mentre Blaise si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio, curioso.  
   
«E si può sapere perché lo cerchi?» - sussurrò il moro, strascicando le parole nel classico stile Malfoy. 

Harry arrossì di colpo, furiosamente.  
   
«Perché io…se lo vedete... ditegli che…insomma, io…» - deglutì rumorosamente – «ditegli solo che lo amo, OK?!»  
   
Questa volta se Pansy non cadde all’indietro fu unicamente perché Blaise Zabini era dotato di ottimi riflessi.  
   
«E cosa ti fa pensare che il tuo sentimento sia corrisposto, eh?! EH?!» – Gridò la ragazza, isterica, mentre il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi abbassava tristemente lo sguardo.  
   
«...»  
   
«E a parte questo…perché noi dovremmo aiutarti?!»  
   
«Hai ragione…» - Harry parlò senza sollevare lo sguardo dal pavimento – «non avete nessuna ragione di farlo…»  
   
«… però lo faremo comunque…vero Pansy?»  
   
«Cosa?!» - la ragazza guardò l’amico come se fosse diventato pazzo.  
   
«Lo faremo comunque, per il bene di Draco, VERO??»  
   
La bionda sembrò rifletterci su per un momento.  
   
«Allora, Potter... il messaggio è che ti piace, giusto?» - entrambi gli Slytherin gli sorrisero, mentre Harry annuiva nervosamente. 

«Sì… però…»  
   
«Andiamo, Pansy! Andiamo a cercare Draco!!!»  
   
«Però…»  
   
«Muoviti, ragazzina!»  
   
L’ultima cosa che Harry vide furono due macchie dei colori di Slytherin allontanarsi.  
   
Quando stava per riprendere la ricerca, udì la voce di Blaise che diceva:  
   
«Se ti interessa, l’ho visto poco fa nell’ufficio di Snape…però…se vuoi trovarlo…SBRIGATI!»

  
   
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

Severus Snape stava cercando di correggere alcuni compiti dei ragazzi del primo anno, aggiungendo commenti sarcastici del tipo “hai bisogno di studiare” oppure “fai più schifo tu in pozioni che un troll con l’aerofagia” o anche “come sei riuscito ad entrare in questa scuola se sei così stupido?”  
   
Ed ecco che il famoso Ragazzo Sopravvissuto si presentò nel suo ufficio.  
   
«Prof. Snape! ha visto Draco Malfoy?»

Naturalmente, Snape inarcò il sopracciglio destro.  
   
«Era qui fino a qualche minuto fa, ma…senta, Potter, se scopro che gli ha fatto del male mi occuperò personalmente che venga espulso prima che abbia il tempo di dire Quid…» 

«Prof…»  
   
«Sì?» - Snape si sorprese al sentire Harry rivolgersi a lui, per la prima volta, senza odio o nervosismo nella voce. 

«Se vede Draco, potrebbe dirgli che lo amo, per favore?»

Troppo scioccato per dare una risposta coerente, Severus si limitò ad annuire, scoprendo per la prima volta in TUTTA la sua vita cosa si provava quando qualcosa o qualcuno lo lasciava senza parole.

«Potter…ma che diavolo…»  
   
Però Harry aveva già lasciato l’ufficio del professore di pozioni da un po’.  
   
Severus senza pensarci due volte prese un pugno di polvere volante e corse verso il camino gridando  
   
«A Malfoy Manor!»  
   
Pochi secondi più tardi la testa bionda di Lucius Malfoy apparve ad Hogwarts.  
   
«Che succede Sevvy? Sembri alterato…»  
   
Ignorando il nomignolo, Snape tirò dentro Lucius, mentre gli diceva, mezzo soffocato dalle risate (il che era abbastanza raro, per lui)  
   
«Non puoi neanche immaginare che cosa mi è appena successo…»  
   
                 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

 Una giornata perfetta per una passeggiata, non credi Minerva?  
  
«Ma certo, Albus, c’è un tepore delizioso!»  
   
I professori si sorrisero, e proprio in quel momento Lucius Malfoy passò correndo accanto a loro seguito da Severus Snape.  
   
I professori si stavano ancora guardando perplessi quando anche Ron Weasley ed Hermione Granger passarono correndo, seguiti da Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, in direzione contraria a quella presa da Malfoy senior e Snape.  
   
Sbigottiti, i due insegnanti rimasero a fissare più della metà degli studenti di Hogwarts che sciamavano in tutte le direzioni come posseduti da qualche entità demoniaca.

«Ma che sta succedendo a…?»  
   
Albus Dumbledore si interruppe a metà frase quando si vide passare davanti Harry Potter che correva verso il bosco, direzione che, per caso, era quella presa da Lucius e Severus.

«Qui sta succedendo qualcosa di strano, Minerva…»  
   
«Eh, sì…»  
   
«E non mi piace affatto…»  
   
«Credi che possa avere qualcosa a che fare con Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato-Anche-Se-E’-Morto-Già-Da-Un-Po’?»

«Cioè Voldemort.»  
   
«Sì...»

«Non so, Minerva» - Dumbledore si sistemò gli occhiali con aria pensosa - «non lo...»  
   
La McGonagall lanciò un urlo.  
   
«Albus è scomparso!»  
   
«Guarda giù…»  
   
E a terra c’era il Preside della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria, ridotto a un mucchio di gambe e braccia con un ragazzino del primo anno che si profondeva in scuse.  
   
Non appena si furono rimessi in piedi Albus gli sorrise, per ottenerne la fiducia.  
   
«Dovrebbe camminare con più attenzione, signor Benes…»  
   
«Mi dispiace, signore…- il giovane sembrò riflettere per un istante – professori, avete visto Draco Malfoy?»  
   
«Malfoy?- Minerva ci pensò su – non credo di averlo visto nella massa urlante che è passata di qui poco fa… e tu Albus?»

«No…però» – l’anziano guardò dall’alto in basso il giovane Hufflepuff con cui stava parlando, chiedendosi perché diavolo LUI stava cercando il ragazzo più cattivo e antipatico della scuola, e così glielo domandò. 

«Beh… se lo vedete…potreste dirgli che Harry Potter lo ama?»  
   
I professori lo fissarono ad occhi spalancati, per poi chiedergli, quasi violentemente, una spiegazione per una simile idiozia..  
   
«Ma è vero!!...sentite, Harry sta chiedendo a tutti quelli che incontra di aiutarlo a cercarlo, e chi lo aiuta chiede aiuto agli altri, quindi…non mi sorprenderebbe se in questo preciso momento tutta la scuola lo stesse cercando…».

«Questo spiega molte cose, non credi Minerva?»  
   
«Beh, in effetti…»  
   
«E ora che si fa?» – chiese il ragazzino, che ormai aveva riposto negli adulti tutte le sue speranze.

«Mmm…»- il Preside sembrò pensarci un po’ – «che ne direste di…ANDARE ANCHE NOI A CERCARE DRACO MALFOY!!!»

E così anche loro tre iniziarono a correre in direzione opposta a quella presa da Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!!!!  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi piacerà da impazzire, visto che mi sono divertita da impazzire a scriverlo ^_____^  
> Sono tornata...e aggiorno la fic da molto lontano (cioè da casa di **LilikaTo** ¬¬)  
>  Prima di tutto però volevo ringraziare, sinceramente, tutti coloro che hanno recensito: mi ha tirato su il morale di parecchio n_n...senza contare che quest’anno mi hanno detto più volte che non so scrivere, perciò la vostra opinione mi è fondamentale per trovare il coraggio di continuare a scrivere!
> 
> **LilikaTo:**  "Stai zitta, maledetta bastarda persa nell’autocompatimento!"
> 
> **Moony:**  "Ma se è vero che ci sono stata male!!! T_T"
> 
> **LilikaTo:**  "Finiscila, e lascia inziare la fottuta fic!"
> 
> **Moony:** "....-_-..."
> 
> **NOTE DI MOONY:** non credo sia necessario specificare che questa fic sia yaoi/slash visto che mi è sembrato di averlo chiarito per bene nello scorso capitolo...ma voglio dire comunque che in questo capitolo ed anche nel resto della fic troverete parecchie coppie yaoi ed eterosessuali ^^

Lucius Malfoy sospirò. Ma dove diavolo era finito suo figlio, ora che aveva bisogno di lui?! E perché non si stava rotolando da qualche parte con Severus nell’unica occasione di stare soli che avevano dopo tanto tempo di separazione?!  
  
Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio, mentre il moro professore di pozioni restava immobile al suo fianco cercando con i suoi occhi scuri la giovane silhouette di Draco. Sorrise: Severus era così tenero in quel momento, si vedeva che stava facendo sforzi sovrumani per non saltargli addosso. Comunque se non succedeva subito qualcosa non aveva idea di dove sarebbero finiti (*cof, cof* in un motel *cof, cof*)   
  
Con sollievo, o per meglio dire delusione, del biondo, Harry Potter li raggiunse correndo.   
  
Pensandoci meglio, Lucius si rese conto che era l’opportunità perfetta per far passare al ragazzo un brutto quarto d’ora.   
  
«Signor Potter, che gioia vederla...»  
  
Harry si voltò a fissarlo, ansimando a più non posso, con i suoi grandi occhi verdi spalancati e la sua boccuccia rossa e carnosa.   
  
«Signor Malfoy… vorrei poter dire lo stesso, però sto guardando lei, quindi...»  
  
Risposta intelligente.  
  
«Secondo le voci che circolano, mio caro Potter, lei starebbe cercando un *qualcosa* che mi appartiene...» *ghigno malevolo*   
  
Harry puntò il suo sguardo in quello gelido di Malfoy, e facendo ricorso a tutto il suo valore Gryffindor rispose «Se si riferisce a suo figlio...sì. L’ha visto?

«E si può sapere che cosa vuole da lui?» - il ghigno continuava ad aleggiare sulle labbra di Lucius, mentre al suo fianco Severus sbavava ^^   
  
«Dirgli che lo amo».  
  
Con un rapido movimento, Lucius afferrò il mento del ragazzo e lo strinse con forza. 

«Sei molto coraggioso, ragazzino...»  
  
Harry faceva del suo meglio perché il terrore che gli causava la vicinanza del sospetto Mangiamorte non gli raggiungesse gli occhi, chiedendosi intrigato fino a che punto l’uomo volesse spingersi.

«Così dicono…»  
  
«Potresti morire in questo preciso istante tra le mie mani e nessuno lo verrebbe mai a sapere, ci hai pensato?»

Harry guardò disperatamente verso il suo professore di pozioni, il quale si limitò a voltarsi dall’altra parte, ignorandolo completamente; qualsiasi cosa Lucius avesse voluto fare, lui si fidava del suo raziocinio, per quanto fosse mezzo folle e mezzo pervertito *sempre ammesso che ce l’abbia, poi -_-*   
  
«Non ho paura di lei, signor Malfoy… farò tutto quello che posso pur di stare con Draco».  
  
«Uhm…sei orgoglioso e ribelle; mi piaci, ragazzo…»   
  
«O_O???»  
  
«Vuoi una mano? ^.^»  
  
«…O_O!!!!!!!!!!...Che cosa???»  
  
«Vogliamo sapere se hai bisogno di aiuto, Potter» – era la prima volta che Snape si inseriva nella conversazione.

«Beh, ecco…» - Harry li guardò entrambi, per poi sorridere loro con sincerità per la prima volta nella sua vita.   
  
Lucius somigliava tanto a Draco.   
  
«Andiamo a cercarlo, allora!!!»  
  
E il trio più strano mai visto ad Hogwarts (o almeno in questo capitolo) si allontanò correndo.  
  


O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O 

  
Sirius battè le palpebre.   
  
Remus rise sommessamente.   
  
E Ron avrebbe voluto solo continuare a cercare il suo amico, o che Hermione lo andasse a salvare dalla situazione più imbarazzante in cui si fosse mai trovato: dire a Sirius Black che il suo figlioccio era innamorato di Draco Malfoy e aveva bisogno di aiuto. 

«Deve essere per forza uno scherzo...che vuoi dire, “caro” Ron, quando affermi che Harry è...» – all’animagus sembrò di sentire un nodo scendergli lungo la gola nel pronunciare le ultime parole - «…innamorato di un...Yucks?!»  
  
«Ecco…»- risatina nervosa- «Lalalaaaa… ^^’’’»

«Rispondimi ¬¬»  
  
«Vedi...Sirius… Harry si è innamorato di...»  
  
«Non dirglielo…» - Remus sospirò, nascondendosi dietro ad un tavolo.   
  
Sirius non era una persona piacevole, quando era arrabbiato.   
  
«COSA HAI DETTO, PICCOLO SCRICCIOLO ROSSASTRO E ALLAMPANATO?!»

"Auch!" Gemette mentalmente il licantropo; come aveva previsto, Sirius non reagiva bene quando si arrabbiava, soprattutto se era un serpente che cercava di insediare il suo territorio a fargli perdere le staffe. Un sorriso gli apparve sul volto.   
  
Lo aveva provato sulla propria pelle, ma quella ormai era un’altra storia.*   
  
«Dai, Padfoot ^^, dovresti essere felice per lui, no?»  
  
«…un maledetto Slyterin… il disgraziato figlio di Lucius Malfoy… ¬¬…»  
  
«^^ E su! Adesso la cosa di cui ha più bisogno è il tuo aiuto... non prendertela con lui se il suo cuore ha scelto questo cammino...»  
  
«Ma Moony! T_T... è uno Slyterin… un futuro Mangiamorte...»  
  
«¬¬ non essere prevenuto...»

«Ma Moony! T_T… non va bene per lui!»  
  
«¬¬* parli proprio tu, signor “mi sono scelto un licantropo per compagno”? Che io sappia, i lupi feroci non sono considerati degli ottimi partiti...»  
  
«Ma Moony! T_T questo non c’entra niente!»  
  
«¬¬*…e invece sì! Senza contare che tu, in quanto suo padrino, hai l’obbligo di amarlo e sostenerlo in qualunque circostanza.»  
  
«Ma Moony! T_T»  
  
«¬¬** James e Lily avrebbero voluto così…»  
  
«Ma Moony T________T»  
  
«¬¬**** fottiti»

«T_______________T»  
  
«¬¬**************»  
  
«O-ok...andiamo a cercarlo? ^^’’’» *Ho paura! La mia vita è in pericolo! Moony si è arrabbiato T_T*   
  
«Oh, finalmente hai capito, vero, cretino?!»  
  
«Ti odio Moony» - Sirius fece una smorfia.

«Non è vero ¬¬»  
  
«Invece sì ¬¬»  
  
«Non è vero, e lo sai ^^»  
  
«…hai ragione -_-»  
  
«^^ così va meglio» – e prendendo affettuosamente Sirius sottobraccio, si diresse verso sud. - «Ron! Non preoccuparti, vi aiuteremo anche noi nella ricerca».  
  
«Ehm…grazie...?»  
  
«Andiamo Paddy… a caccia di Malfoy …o di Harry …il primo che passa ^^»  
  
Così i due adulti se ne andarono, lasciando Ron con un grosso gocciolone che gli pendeva sulla testa (NdA: tipo anime ^.^)   
  
«Oh, Ron, dimmi se questo non è amore ^^»  
  
«AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!» - Ron, colto di sorpresa, spiccò un gran balzo, cadendo tra le braccia della ragazza. «Mi hai spaventato, Hermione O_o»  
  
«¬¬… scendi e continuiamo a cercare Malfoy».  
  
Ron, di malavoglia, lasciò il grembo dell’amica.   
  
«Che volevi dire con quella frase, poco fa?»  
  
La ragazza lo guardò sbuffando, Ron Weasley era così ingenuo a volte! Volendo evitare la lunga discussione su “che legame c’è tra Sirius e Remus” si limitò a dirgli   
  
«Niente, niente, non preoccuparti... che ne dici se continuiamo le ricerche?»  
  
«Bah...»  
  
«Ti vedo molto carico ¬¬»  
  
«Almeno evita di chiedermelo… OK?»  
  
«Come vuoi ^^»  
  
E così i due Gryffindors continuarono a fare quello che più di mezza scuola faceva da ore: scoprire dove diavolo fosse finito Draco Malfoy e, una volta trovatolo, dirgli che Harry Potter gli moriva dietro.

  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

  
Due ore più tardi, oltre mezza scuola si trovava nella Sala Grande. Harry, seduto su una panca, era consolato da Ginny Weasley e da un paterno e comprensivo, anche se nessuno ci avrebbe mai creduto, Lucius.  
  
La giornata era quasi finita e di Draco neanche l’ombra. La speranza nel cuore del piccolo e dolce Grifone era sempre più fioca, così come invece la disperazione e la paura crescevano rapidamente.   
  
«Non preoccuparti, Harry ^^ …vedrai che andrà tutto bene».  
  
«Ma certo Potter ^_^ Dov’è finito tutto il tuo coraggio da Leone?»  
  
«Credo che sia proprio come suo figlio, signor Malfoy, introvabile» - Lucius gli rivolse uno sguardo triste, mentre gli stringeva un po’ la spalla. All’improvviso Remus entrò nella stanza.  
  
«Licantropo!... qualche novità?»  
  
«¬¬ Mangiamorte! No…è come se fosse stato inghiottito dalla terra» - Remus si mise di fronte ad Harry e lo abbracciò forte, e lui rispose all’abbraccio per pura inerzia, visto che era sicuro che il suo cuore fosse sul punto di spaccarsi in due.

«E dove hai lasciato Severus e Black?»  
  
«Sono rimasti insieme...» - l’uomo lupo deglutì – «da soli a cercare Malfoy...»  
  
I due si fissarono.  
  
«Ci sarà un’ecatombe nucleare!!!» – gemette il biondo nascondendosi sotto ad un tavolo, Remus si limitò ad annuire mentre si voltava verso la fragile figura di Harry.  
  
«Non dobbiamo perdere la speranza, Harry...vedrai che presto arriverà!»  
  
«È che non so se mi spaventa di più che non arrivi...» - il ragazzo guardò con i suoi occhi verdi le gemme dorate che brillavano in quelli di Remus – «o che arrivi in questo preciso momento...»


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **INTRODUZIONE DI MOONY:** OK OK…*MooNy si nasconde dietro alla sua scrivania* non ho giustificazioni per questo ritardo, visto che il capitolo lo avevo già scritto, però…però….vi voglio tanto bene, vi basta? ^__^

«AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»  
  
Il giovane, che era seduto sul ramo di un albero accanto al lago, guardò spaventato l’altro, che si limitava invece a fissarlo a bocca aperta.  
  
«Draco Malfoy!»  
  
«Ragazzino che non ho la più pallida idea di come si chiami! ¬¬»  
  
«Non importa!!» - strillò istericamente il ragazzo, ondeggiando la sua testolina scura e graziosa. – «Ti abbiamo cercato per tutta la scuola!»  
  
«…abbiamo? Me? So di essere un ragazzo molto bello e popolare (l’ego ¬¬) però…chi mi cercava e perché?»  
  
«Ecco…per la verità…non ne ho idea ^^»  
  
«¬¬...splendido, ragazzino…»  
  
«So solo che all’improvviso Blaise Zabini ed Hermione Granger mi hanno pregato di cercarti e dirti…che…» - il ragazzo sembrò pensarci per qualche minuto, dandosi dei colpetti sulla testa - «…non mi ricordo…»  
  
«Che genio ¬¬***… e che faceva Blaise con la Mezzosangue O_o?»  
  
Il ragazzo ignorò la domanda.  
  
«…aveva a che fare con Harry Potter… è l’unica cosa che so…»  
  
Il cuore di Draco perse qualche battito; era da un po’ che i rapporti tra lui e Potter erano abbastanza buoni, ossia si ignoravano parlandosi solo quando la situazione lo richiedeva, ma era arrivato al punto che le sue guance arrossivano inevitabilmente quando udiva fare il nome del suo rivale.  
  
E gli sembrava ancora più strano pensare che Harry volesse vederlo, visto che fino a poco tempo prima lo odiava.  
  
Il biondo guardò il suo interlocutore, che continuava a prendersi a pugni in testa.  
  
«Ehm… ragazzino… andiamo?»  
  
«Ah! Certo… magari mentre camminiamo mi tornerà in mente quello che devo dirti.»  
  
Draco sospirò, infastidito. Era incredibile quanto fosse diventato tollerante ultimamente; dopo la clamorosa sconfitta di Voldemort, nella quale il biondo aveva avuto un ruolo di primo piano, le persone per lui avevano iniziato ad assumere un valore relativo al loro essere piuttosto che al loro conto in banca… guardò di sottecchi la divisa del ragazzo.  
  
Yucks!!... un Ravenclaw!... In che persona mi sto trasformando? Pensò, un istante prima che il suo professore di pozioni e… Sirius Black?, gli apparissero di fronte, correndo affiancati. ^_^  
  
«DRACO!!!»  
  
«Maledetto e disgraziato piccolo Malfoy!!!»  
  
«Che c’è?»  
  
«C’è che ti abbiamo cercato per tutta Hogwarts...»  
  
«Chi?!»  
  
«Quasi tutti gli studenti della scuola!!!!»

«O_O... Che?»  
  
I due uomini lo guardarono malissimo.  
  
«BRUTTO IMBECILLE!»  
  
«Non insultare il mio figlioccio ¬¬»  
  
«Tu vivi insultando il mio, caschetto unto ¬¬**»  
  
«Zitto cagnaccio… almeno il mio figlioccio non è tanto incapace da non riuscire a trovare una persona quando la cerca, e non ha bisogno di coinvolgere mezza scuola nei suoi problemi amorosi!!!»  
  
«Beh, almeno HA dei problemi amorosi! Non come te, Snape… che ti è successo, a Lucius non piace più che gli gratti la pancia?»  
  
«Perché Potter dovrebbe avere problemi amorosi con…» - le parole si bloccarono in gola a Draco, mentre un rosso acceso gli colorava le guance.  
  
E a nessuno dei due adulti importava un fico secco dei suoi dubbi.  
  
«Se non ricordo male, Black, l’unico che deve grattare pance qui sei tu… io non ho un fidanzato che si trasforma in una bestia pelosa una volta al mese…»  
  
«Attento a come parli! Il fidanzato della bestia pelosa ti spaccherà la faccia in questo preciso istante se non chiudi quella boccaccia!! ¬¬»  
  
«Ahahah! Non farmi ridere… tu e chi altri?»  
  
«Signori…? Non credete che dovremmo affrettarci…?»  
  
«AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gridarono entrambi, abbracciandosi.»  
  
«…Yucks!!! Lasciami andare, idiota!»  
  
«Potrei dirti lo stesso» - Sirius gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso - «…anche se potresti anche ammetterlo che ti è piaciuto…»  
  
«Forse nei tuoi sogni bagnati, Black ¬¬»  
  
«Non saranno stati i tuoi…?»  
  
«Blaise, Pansy! Straccione, Granger?»  
  
«Evviva, Malfoy, ci hai messo solo sei anni ad imparare i nostri nomi ¬¬»  
  
«Zitto, Weasley» – lo riprese repentinamente Blaise avvicinandosi ancora un po’ a Draco – «amico mio, è un sacco di tempo che ti cerchiamo… dov’eri?»  
  
«Perché tutto il mondo mi sta cercando?!»  
  
I quattro adolescenti si guardarono dubbiosi, per poi fissare il suolo, completamente imbarazzati.  
  
«Ecco, vedi…» - cercò di balbettare Hermione, evidentemente nervosa – «Noi… insomma…»  
  
«Dimmelo!» - Draco la fissava furioso.

«Ecco, Drakin» - Pansy lo interruppe – «non credo che sia una buona idea che siamo noi a dirtelo… non siete d’accordo, ragazzi?»  
  
Gli altri tre annuirono meccanicamente, come gli adulti che però non smettevano di lanciarsi sguardi carichi d’odio estremo.  
  
«Sarà meglio che tu ci segua, Malfoy» - Ron gli afferrò un gomito e lo spinse verso gli altri, ma fu allontanato di scatto da una manata del biondo irato.  
  
«Non toccarmi!!!» – e voltandosi verso Zabini gridò – «Che cazzo sta succedendo?!»  
  
I suoi occhi grigi si scontrarono con i topazi dell’altro Slytherin, che senza dire altro gli si avvicinò e lo avvolse in un caldo abbraccio,con grande sorpresa e sconcerto dei due Gryffindor e dell’ex appartenente a quella casa, Sirius Black.   
  
«Shh… calmati e dacci retta, vieni con noi… D’accordo, Draco?»  
  
L’altro si limitò ad annuire e a lasciarsi guidare verso il castello, seguito da un Sirius stralunato che veniva letteralmente trascinato da Severus Snape. Hermione guardava la scena con aria di sufficienza, mentre Pansy le sorrideva dolcemente.  
  
«Da quando eravamo piccoli l’unico modo di calmare Drake durante una delle sue scenate è un abbraccio di Blaise» – la Grifoncina la fissava con i suoi occhi nocciola spalancati – «ma non pensate subito male!» – sbuffò Pansy – «sono solo ottimi amici, come Weasley con Potter, e dato che i Malfoy non sono caratterizzati da modi affettuosi, l’unico che abbia sempre coccolato ed abbracciato Draco è Blaisin ^^»  
  
«Però... però… sembra così strano, così poco…»  
  
«Poco Slytherin? Bah, pensavo che la ragazza più intelligente di Hogwarts l’avesse capito… possiamo essere freddi con voi e col resto del mondo, ma tra Slys ci trattiamo come una famiglia. Proprio come succede nelle altre case».  
  
Ron la fissò con aria abbastanza seria.  
  
«Non avrei mai pensato che un giorno mi sareste stati… insomma… ecco…»  
  
La ragazza sorrise ad entrambi con sincerità e dolcezza.  
  
«Anche voi mi siete simpatici ^^» - e senza dire altro abbracciò Hermione con forza e lei, dopo aver superato lo shock iniziale, rispose ugualmente all’abbraccio.  
  
«Ragazze… lungi da me l’idea di rovinare questo momento, però… ci hanno lasciati indietro…»  
  
«O_o… maledizione… correte!!!»  
  


O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O  
  


Draco si lasciò trascinare da Blaise, maledicendolo a bassa voce. Perché era così difficile spiegargli?! Una marea di confusione gli si stava formando in testa. Che stava succedendo con Potter?  
  
E poi, da quando i Gryffindor erano così gentili?  
  
Dei passi al suo fianco lo riscossero dai suoi pensieri.  
  
E se non fosse stato, come già precedentemente, per Blaise Zabini ed i suoi ottimi riflessi, Draco Malfoy si sarebbe fracassato la testa contro il muro.  
  
Alle sue spalle correva una folla eccitata, persone di tutte le case, di tutte le età. Un brivido percorse il collo del biondo quando un Gryffindor chiese a Blaise con aria sciolta «Lo avete trovato?»  
  
«Eccolo qua ^^»  
  
«...meglio che smetta di fare domande… tanto ormai ho capito che qui NESSUNO mi dirà NULLA ¬¬» - borbottò Draco.  
  
«Calma, Draco, calma» - gli sussurrò Severus Snape, chiaramente divertito dalla situazione – «aspetta ancora qualche minuto e il figlioccio di questo demente ti spiegherà tutto ^^»  
  
«Che fai ricominci, caschetto unto?! ¬¬»  
  
«¬¬ che c’entrano i miei capelli, ora?»  
  
«¬¬ niente, solo che sono unti!»  
  
«La volete finire voi due!!!» - si udirono le voci femminili di Hermione e Pansy, che arrivavano seguite da un Ron piuttosto irritato.  
  
«Perché la metà di Hogwarts corre con noi?» - domandò il rossino, ignorando le risatine delle ragazze accanto a lui – «e perché quando le ragazze diventano amiche non fanno altro che ridacchiare?!»

«Eheheh…^.^, ^.^»  
  
Gli uomini si guardarono gli uni agli altri, finendo con l’ignorarle di comune accordo.  
  
All’improvviso chissà chi iniziò a dar loro piccole spinte perché si affrettassero verso la Sala Grande.  
  
«Volete sbrigarvi?! Vogliamo vedere qualcosa di divertente!»  
  
«Sarà meglio delle telenovelas in televisione! ^^»  
  
«Tele… cosa?»

«Fa niente… dovresti prendere lezioni sui muggles» – rispose la voce, spingendo il suo accompagnatore e seguendo il biondo e gli altri verso il luogo in cui Harry Potter lo aspettava.  
  
«Sarà un vero spettacolo!!!»

  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

  
«HARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»  
  
La voce stridula di una Slytherin del settimo anno risuonò per tutto il salone, zittendo le conversazioni dei presenti che aspettavano l’epilogo della vicenda (*cof, cof* fatevi una vita *cof, cof*)  
  
Il suddetto Potter si alzò rapidamente in piedi, mentre Lucius Malfoy e Remus Lupin si mettevano rispettivamente ai lati del ragazzo, che era pallido come un morto e si torceva nervosamente le mani.  
  
«che succede, Lilikato?» – chiese Lupin, che già conosceva tutti coloro che avevano aiutato Harry fino a quel momento.  
  
«È che… è che… è che… AHHHH!!!» - la ragazza iniziò a saltellare.  
  
«Che ragazzina isterica» – borbottò Lucius nel tono “amichevole” tipico dei Malfoy, facendola arrossire violentemente.  
  
«È che… DRACO STA PER ENTRARE!!!»  
  
Harry entrò in uno stato di shock catatonico.  
  
Remus scoppiò a ridere.   
  
Lucius cominciò a saltellare con Lilikato mentre abbracciava Harry.  
  
Tutto il resto degli studenti e dei professori che si trovavano lì si misero comodi per godersi lo spettacolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …e manca solo un capitolo!!!!!


	4. Gran casino finale, ovvero tutti i nodi vengono al pettine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **INTRODUZIONE DI MoOny:** ultimo capitolo! Siamo giunti alla fine, amici ed amiche… comunque sappiate che naturalmente ci sarà un epilogo e, se ne avrò voglia e non avrò nient’altro da fare, magari scriverò anche un seguito!
> 
>  **RINGRAZIAMENTI DI MoOny:** moltissime grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno appoggiato… aspettato… aiutato… vi voglio un bene dell’anima! Nonostante questa fic abbia cambiato beta otto miliardi di volte (anzi, questo ultimo capitolo non ce l’ha neppure una beta, perciò perdonate gli eventuali errori TT) l’ho finita, come avevo promesso!  
> Vi amo…  
> Forse un giorno mi verrà voglia di rispondere a tutte le recensioni (ne ha ricevute 198 O_o ndT) ma in ogni caso non sapete quanto mi abbia reso felice riceverle! Grazie! Mi sento come se fossi davvero brava…  
> Vi lascio con il capitolo migliore ^^

Il giovane Malfoy si guardò attorno a bocca aperta: la metà di Hogwarts che non aveva corso con lui per i corridoi era lì, ma la cosa più assurda fu vedere, mischiato a tutta quella “plebe”, suo padre che abbracciava…Harry Potter?!

Una sensazione comunemente chiamata GELOSIA gli fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene per qualche istante, insieme al desiderio di torcere il collo al suo amato padre.

I verdi occhi di Harry si posarono su di lui, inviandogli rapidamente una corrente elettrica per tutto il corpo; il ragazzo di fronte a lui era pallido e sudaticcio.

Mentre faceva qualche passo verso lo Slytherin, Harry sentiva le sue gambe diventare gelatina a poco a poco, mentre veniva nuovamente assalito dalla voglia di vomitare.

«Ciao Draco» – bisbigliò.

Il biondo non si sorprese al sentirsi il suo nome di battesimo uscire dalle labbra del Grifone.

«Ciao Harry».

Un silenzio imbarazzato cadde sulla sala, interrotto dalle risatine nervose di alcuni studenti.

«Allora…»

«…allora cosa?!»

«¬¬ beh… mi hanno detto che mi stavi cercando…»

«Ecco… io…» - un conveniente attacco di tosse lo interruppe, facendolo quasi morire soffocato e dando il tempo a Lucius Malfoy e a Sirius Black di mettersi al lato dei rispettivi figlio e figlioccio.

«Vedi… insomma… volevo dirti che… Malfoy… Draco… io… tu…»

Hermione spappolò la mano a Ron, sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, mentre quest’ultimo continuava a dibattersi nel suo dilemma morale chiedendosi se fosse davvero positivo il futuro ingresso di Malfoy nel mondo dell’amico e, di conseguenza, nel suo.

Tuttavia dimenticò completamente il problema non appena si accorse che da dove si trovava poteva vedere il reggiseno di Hermione.

«Dimmi, Harry» – sussurrò Draco, strascicando sensualmente le parole, rischiando di far finire Harry e più della metà di Hogwarts, compresa l’autrice (e anche la traduttrice *ç* ndT) in infermeria per un grave caso di disidratazione dovuto all’eccessiva salivazione (ovvero: SBAV SBAV *ç* ndT)

«Io… io… io… ti stavo cercando perché…»

«E diglielo, maledizione!» – il grido riecheggiò per tutta la sala, senza che nessuno capisse chi ne fosse l’autore: l’anonimato non impedì però che fosse ripetuto da un altro centinaio di voci che giungevano da tutte le parti, accompagnato da grida simili.

«Coraggio, non essere vigliacco!»

«Puoi farcela, Harry!»

«Malfoy, sei maledettamente sensuale!»

Draco fissò Harry, che gli sorrise nervosamente.

«Insomma, che devi dirmi?» - chiese il biondo un po’ seccato.

Un sospiro uscì dalle labbra del moro: "adesso o mai più", pensò. Aprì la bocca, preparandosi psicologicamente a qualsiasi cosa il destino gli avesse riservato.

«Tu mi…» - tutta la sala manteneva un silenzio di tomba – «Tu mi…»

Lo sbattere di una porta ed un giovane Gryffindor interruppero Potter.

«Salve a tutti! Avete trovato Draco?!»

Tutta la sala guardò l’ultimo arrivato come se si fosse trattato di Voldemort in persona.

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno per poi fissare Draco, che lo guardava confuso, ed infine Harry, che lo fulminava con lo sguardo come se desiderasse torcergli il collo. Tornò a guardare gli studenti, che gli rivolsero espressioni che erano l’esatta miscela di quelle dei due ragazzi al centro dell’attenzione.

«Non mi dite che ancora non gliel’ha detto!»

«NOOO!!» - gridarono le case di Hogwarts, facendo per la prima volta un’azione combinata – «MA SE QUALCUNO NON L’AVESSE INTERROTTO… ¬¬» - persino le voci note di alcuni insegnanti si erano unite al coro.

Il ragazzo si coprì la bocca con una mano, spalancando smisuratamente gli occhi.

«Oh! Mi dispiace…» - disse il piccolo scusandosi con Harry – «mi dispiace davvero, sarà meglio che mi sieda senza disturbare ulteriormente u_u»

«Sarà meglio ¬¬» - rispose Harry guardandolo malissimo.

«Però diglielo in fretta, eh? Abbiamo aspettato tutto il pomeriggio, che almeno ne sia valsa la pena!»

«Fottiti ¬¬»

«COSA diavolo sta succedendo QUI?!» – strillò Draco Malfoy fuori di sé, mentre dietro di lui suo padre cercava di calmarlo dandogli delle piccole pacche sulla schiena.

«Dai, Draco, non ti arrabbiare» – balbettò Harry tornando finalmente a concentrarsi sul biondo, che lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«COME PRETENDI CHE NON MI ARRABBI?!»

«Se continui a comportarti così penso che non ti dirò nulla ¬¬»

«POTTER!!!!!»

«Che c’è?!»

I due si fissarono per un istante con il fuoco negli occhi, verde contro argento, ma dopo pochi secondi entrambi abbassarono lo sguardo, completamente paonazzi.

«Che cosa devi dirmi? ¬¬»

«Beh, insomma, che… che io…»

«Santo cielo!» – esclamò una voce roca e sensuale alle spalle di Draco facendoli voltare rapidamente per fronteggiarne il proprietario – «Questa pagliacciata continuerà ancora per molto, Potter?»

«Professor Snape… così non mi aiuta affatto ¬¬»

«Non è mai stato mio compito… io vivo solo per renderti la vita impossibile, Potter» – gli rispose lui, mentre avanzava disinvolto accanto ad Harry.

«Cof cof e per farti sfondare da Lucius nei vicoli bui cof cof»

«Black…» - Lucius si avvicinò a Severus, prendendolo sottobraccio, e guardò Sirius, che accanto ad Harry rideva di loro - «…pianta un bosco e perditici dentro».

«Dai… non siate infantili, e smettetela di litigare per delle sciocchezze…»

«Ecco che subito il lupo salta su a difendere la sua Cappuccetto Rosso!»

«¬¬»

E gli adulti si infervorarono in un’infantile ed insensata discussione su “la compravendita delle foreste in cui perdersi” e “l’amore canino”, mentre Harry, Draco e il resto della scolaresca senza vita privata li guardavano con grosse gocce che pendevano sulle loro teste.

Harry respirò a fondo e guardò nuovamente Draco negli occhi; il biondo gli restituì lo sguardo, con un’espressione che la diceva lunga su quanto fosse stufo marcio della situazione.

«Me ne vado in camera ¬¬» - mormorò la serpe voltandosi.

«Ah no! ¬¬ Non ti ho cercato per tutta la giornata solo perché ora te ne andassi…»

«Se mi dicessi quello che devi dirmi non me ne andrei, sai?»

«Se non avessi questo caratteraccio ti avrei detto rapidamente quello che voglio dirti, sai?» - mormorò Harry a denti stretti. Amava il biondo, ma nessuno riusciva a fargli perdere le staffe come lui quando ci si metteva!

«Ridicolo... sono sicuro che stai facendo una tempesta in un bicchier d’acqua…»

«IO?!» – strillò il moro furioso – «Sei TU che ogni volta che cerco di parlarti diventi sarcastico o ti metti a strillare come una mocciosa di cinque anni a cui hanno tolto il dolce!»

«Beh» - Draco arricciò il naso in modo molto aristocratico, mostrandosi offeso – «allora questa “mocciosa di cinque anni” se ne va in camera sua» – e senza aggiungere altro si voltò e prese a camminare verso la porta. Harry lo seguì e afferrandolo bruscamente per le spalle lo obbligò a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui.

«Senti, biondastro con problemi di comprensione, reagisco così perché sono 45 minuti almeno che cerco di dirti che MI PIACI, pezzo d’imbecille!!!»

Tutte le conversazioni all’interno della Sala si interruppero di colpo per fissare la coppia: uno dei due si distingueva per l’essere completamente rosso, mentre dietro alle ciocche bionde che gli ricadevano sul viso cercava di assimilare l’informazione che gli era stata appena fornita, e l’altro era semplicemente VERDE.

«…»

«Oh MERDA» - Harry si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani, mentre camminava all’indietro desiderando confondersi nella folla, soprattutto dopo aver visto Draco trasformarsi in una statua rossa che non diceva niente.

«Scu… scusa…» – riuscì a balbettare alla fine il giovane Malfoy – «che cosa hai detto?»

«Santo cielo, Drake non fare l’idiota» – la voce di Pansy lo raggiunse da un luogo imprecisato – «gli piaci».

Draco inclinò la testa da un lato, in un gesto che gli conferì un’aria tenera e dolce che come tutti sappiamo non gli è peculiare, e se sospettasse che con quel movimento la assume…si sparerebbe senza por tempo in mezzo.

«Insomma, Potter» – sussurrò – «ti piaccio?»

Tutta la scuola li osservava in silenzio, senza interromperli neppure con quelle stupide risatine o i commenti insulsi tanto comuni in queste occasioni.

Harry deglutì rumorosamente, e poi rispose.

«Sì»

Dall’altro lato della sala Hermione iniziò a stringere il collo di Ron per il nervosismo, mentre quest’ultimo guardava la coppia senza pensare più nulla, visto che la mancanza di ossigeno gli stava ottenebrando il cervello. Accanto a lui Pansy li guardava con occhi luccicanti: non era cosa di  tutti i giorni vedere telenovele tanto zuccherate e smielate ad Hogwarts. Non si preoccupava neanche del fatto che Blaise non era più con lei ma era uscito già da un po’ a palpare Seamus.

E gli adulti, che pochi secondi prima stavano discutendo animatamente, ora fissavano i rispettivi figliocci/figli/alunni/nipoti ecc, tranne uno che si era lentamente avvicinato alla finestra…

E che dire della gente senza vita privata? Beh, non avendo appunto una propria vita privata si interessa moltissimo ad una coppia di nemici che si dichiarano ^^

Dopo un pesante silenzio Draco parlò.

«Però… si suppone che noi due ci odiamo…»

«Beh, io ti amo…»

«E apparteniamo a case rivali… e le nostre famiglie si odiano…» - sentendo Draco pronunciare queste parole, Sirius e Lucius si guardarono con aria colpevole per qualche secondo, per poi tornare a focalizzare la propria attenzione sui due ragazzi.

«A me questo non interessa» - Harry scrollò le spalle con un gesto indifferente; dopo il primo impatto sembrava molto più tranquillo, per la verità – «io ti amo per quello che sei, non per la tua casa o per il tuo cognome…»

«Andiamo, questa è un’idea ridicola, Harry... non siamo mai andati davvero d’accordo, non sappiamo nulla l’uno dell’altro, non abbiamo niente in comune… no… no…» - l’intera scolaresca fissava Draco con gli occhi spalancati come uova fritte. Stava davvero rifiutando Potter?!

«…» - Harry non rispose, nonostante fosse stato invaso da un’incredibile voglia di mettersi a piangere e di mangiare cioccolata fino a pesare 150 chili. Tutti lo guardavano, aspettando di vedere cosa diavolo avrebbe fatto a questo punto.

«Però…» - la voce di Draco ottenne che l’attenzione si focalizzasse di nuovo su di lui – «la verità è che questa dichiarazione ridicola davanti a tutta la scuola ha funzionato, così come ha funzionato riunire tutti gli studenti per cercarmi, altra idea ridicola, e sembra che anche il gridarmi contro che ti piaccio…» - a questo punto le normalmente pallide guance dello Slytherin si tinsero di rosa - «abbia funzionato…»

«Che vuoi dire?»

Draco lo guardò, con un mezzo sorriso canzonatorio.

«Duh! Potter» – disse scherzosamente avvicinandosi ad Harry con passo svelto, fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri da lui – «che anche tu mi piaci, cretino».

A questo punto tutti si misero a strillare e a fischiare verso di loro, mentre Harry riusciva solo a guardare Draco con un sorriso ebete sulle labbra e il biondo guardava infastidito gli altri studenti. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di baciare il suo ORA ragazzo davanti ad una massa di dementi che gridava incoraggiamenti fissandoli con un ghigno da pervertiti.

All’improvviso, come mandata dal cielo, la voce di Remus riecheggiò accanto ad una delle finestre:

«GUARDATE FUORI! C’È UN IPPOGRIFO CHE VOMITA!!!»

E dato che naturalmente non esiste nulla di più emozionante che veder vomitare una gallina gigante con zampe da cavallo, tutti si fondarono alla finestra, dagli ex profughi agli alunni senza vita privata, dando a Draco l’intimità sufficiente per trovare il coraggio di gettare le braccia al collo di Harry ed unire le loro bocche.

«Ti amo» – mormorò il biondo contro le sue labbra prima di attaccarle per la seconda volta, incollandosi come una sanguisuga al Grifone che, ovviamente, lo ricevette con le labbra e le braccia aperte.

«Anch’io» – rispose il moro non appena si separarono per respirare – ed ora andiamocene da qui, penso di dimostrarti quanto ti amo in un altro modo…

E così i due adolescenti uscirono dalla sala, lasciando il resto degli alunni a contemplare l’ippogrifo che vomitava.

*Larga la foglia, la via va in salita e questa fanfiction è proprio finita…*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora? Vi è piaciuta?  
> L’autrice ne ha scritte altre, anche più divertenti di questa. Appena possibile le tradurrò ok?  
> Un bacio e…recensite!

**Author's Note:**

> [Link alla storia originale](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1567356/1/bHas_b_bvisto_b_a_Draco_bpasar_b_por_aqui)


End file.
